In telecommunications installations, it is known to have signal handling or processing equipment which has high availability requirements. Often, such equipment is installed in a paired or redundant arrangement. For example, the signal handling equipment might be in the form of a module configured to be mounted to a chassis. A redundant module may be mounted adjacent the first module. The redundant module may be connected to the first module so that the redundant module can carry out the signal handling or processing if the first module should fail. In this fashion, a failure or maintenance of the first module would not result in the loss of connectivity or failure or of transmission of the signals handled by the first module.
It is desirable to improve the cables which are used to connect these redundant signal processing or handling modules. These improved cables and cable assemblies may also be adaptable to other coaxial cable installations.